


Love and Attraction

by iamawoken



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Characters 18+, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-06-07 07:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamawoken/pseuds/iamawoken
Summary: A collection of un-related smut fics where Callum and Rayla are very much in love. 18+ characters. Fluffy and Smutty.





	1. Love and Attraction (Modern AU)

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are at least 20 years old

There weren’t many human/elf relationships on the Xadian continent. Even 2000 years after the war had ended between elves and humans, intermingling was frowned upon. But Callum and Rayla made it work.

They met during their freshman year of college. Some crazy fate had sat them together in a boring class on ancient Moonshadow tradition. Callum, a human, was the oddball in a room full of Moonshadow elves. But he did his best. He sat in the back corner next to the exit and always arrived right before class would begin so as to better hide from his elvin classmates. It didn’t work on Rayla, though. She always arrived two minutes late and would have to sit next to Callum every single day.

Eventually, they got to talking. One thing lead to another and by some stroke of chance, they became the first human/moonshadow relationship the school had seen in over a decade. Not that they really cared.

For them, it was about each other. The presence of the other. They grounded each other, and made each other better.

Their relationship progressed over the months. They loved and trusted one other, more than they had ever loved or trusted anyone outside their family.

With that, came physical intimacy. They loved being around one another. What they loved even more, was being close to each other. It was unusual for an elf and a human to be attracted to the other. But not for them.

Rayla adored the softness and hue of Callum’s skin. She loved how she could tussle his light brown hair and how it fell over his eyes every time. She loved his rounded ears and rounded face. When she had met him, he was a scrawny boy that she became hopelessly attracted to. Now, he made it even harder. She had started dragging him to her fencing practices pretty early on in their relationship. He always protested, but he always went anyways. Now, he was toned, like her. On more than a few occasions, she had gotten to see him with nothing on other than his underwear.

Those moments had been particularly heated, driven by their passion for one another. However, they always agreed to stop before any more clothes came off.

For Callum’s part, his attraction to his elvin girlfriend started with her eyes. He could stare into the deep violets for hours on end if she let him. But he knew she was incapable of sitting still for that long. Callum loved her angular features, her pointed ears, the curvature of her horns, her lithe form accentuated by the curves of both her chest and bottom. Like Rayla was to him, he was hopelessly attracted to her.

——

“Raylaaaa, we are going to be late to fencing practice if you don’t hurry your butt up,” Callum lazily yelled across the bedroom. She always did this, she always made them late. Despite the fact that thousands of years ago, her family were feared assassins who never missed a target…How disappointed they would be to find that further down the gene pool, Rayla was constantly disgracing them with her tardiness.

A horned head peaked at him through the crack in the bathroom door, “Callum, I swear, if you rush me one more time, I am going to come out there and tackle you.”

Truthfully, Callum wouldn’t have minded that. He enjoyed every moment where he was pinned down or on top of Rayla. The previous night had been the closest they had gotten to losing their cool. It was getting harder and harder by the day.

Callum continued to wait patiently in the chair he had been occupying in her bedroom. He flipped through his phone trying to get his mind off things he probably shouldn’t have been thinking about. They had always talked about waiting until they both knew they were ready, and he wasn’t going to do or say anything that violated that trust between them.

When Rayla came out, she was looking as radiant as ever. The full moon had been the night before, and Callum swore that her skin shimmered just a little brighter, even in the daylight. She was wearing tight leggings and a sports bra. Both pieces of clothing hugged her curves in a way that made Callum’s heart thump a little harder in his chest.

“Callum, are you done staring,” Rayla smiled mischievously. She looked at her human. He was dressed in their typical practice gear. It didn’t quite hug his form the way her gear hugged hers, but he still looked amazing. And those eyes, she always got lost in those eyes. They really should get to practice…but…

She walked over to him confidently, and straddled him. Callum gasped a little as she sat on top of him. Damn, his lovable stare got her every time.

“We are going to be late Rayla,” he breathed out shakily. He was nervous, he always was.

“Eh, we were going to be late anyways,” she smiled as she pressed a kiss to his lips. Again and again they crashed against each other, passionately stealing kisses and each other’s breath every chance they could.

Callum ran his hand through Rayla’s hair and up to the base of her horns. He knew she loved it when he rubbed her there, so rub he did. She let out a heavy sigh as she took one of his hands and moved it to her behind. A moment later, she felt a soft squeeze and sighed deeply again.

While he was touching her, she made it a point to begin her work on undoing his shirt. His practice uniform was an odd button-up that took forever to undo. Once she completed her work, she pressed her hands to his chest and made her way to his back. She continued kissing him, all the time aware of the burning urge that was building in the pit of her stomach.

Callum was aware of it too. His lap was burning from the sweet pressure of Rayla being on top of him. So, when she next whispered in his ear, his heart almost jumped out of his chest.

“Callum, I am ready to go all the way this time. I know we have been waiting and waiting for the perfect moment, but I can’t think of any moment more perfect than what we are sharing right now. I love you and I am ready if you are,” she sounded a bit nervous, but shit, so was he.

“I love you, Rayla, and I want to go all the way with you too.”

She smiled and pressed her chest against him and stole another kiss.

“Well, if that’s the case, I should probably lose this bra.” There was that mischievous smile again.

Callum moved both his hands to the back of her bra to undo it. Rayla began to giggle. All the sudden, Callum was a little more shy than before. Had he done something funny?

“Its a sports bra, dummy!” Rayla shifted her position and was sitting straight up again. She crossed her arms and pulled at the fabric concealing her chest. She hesitated, but smiled quickly and pulled upwards. Soon, the clothing was gone and Callum was staring at Rayla’s bare chest. Her nakedness was so perfect, and he wanted her to know it.

“I know I say it all the time, Rayla, but you are so, so beautiful.” It came out as barely a whisper, but it didn’t matter, Rayla’s face flushed pink all the same.

“I’m glad you think so, my flustered human, now come here.” She pushed her bare chest against his and all Callum could feel was the softness and warmth of their skin meeting. They kissed and kissed again, and before Callum knew it, his shirt was gone too. The burning he felt in his lap was only getting stronger now as he shifted more and more into the friction that Rayla was creating.

She noticed his movement and asked nervously, “do you…still want to?”

“Yes, Rayla, I really really do. Do you?”

She smiled impishly, fully aware of her own burning urge, “Yes.”

Again, she made the first move. She stood up, and Callum immediately missed the pressure he had felt against him. But he wasn’t distracted by that for long. Rayla was grabbing her leggings and pushing them down to reveal inch after inch of her legs and thighs. Callum was breathless when she had finished. It was then, that he also realized her silvery-white hair didn’t just grace her head.

Rayla didn’t wait for Callum to speak, instead she walked over to him and grabbed his athletic pants. Before she started pulling, she looked at him to confirm one more time that it was ok. He nodded silently and reached out to caress her face. Rayla pulled.

Now, they were both naked. His manhood was beneath her and she grabbed it in both hands, feeling it for the first time. The skin was softer than she imagined. But, the whole muscle was hard and pulsing. She gently rubbed back and forth, noticing the small bead of white at his tip. He was as excited as she was.

As she moved to straddle him again, Callum spoke up, “Rayla, what about protection?”

She smiled softly, “we are each other’s first, right?” Callum returned her smile, “yes, of course, we talked about that a long time ago. I meant protection from, you know.”

“Yes dummy, I know. I have been taking the pill ever since things started getting a little more…heated.” Rayla was quite proud of her foresight, it was going to make this moment all the more special. “Do you trust me?”

“Completely and wholly,” was his only response as he pulled on her hips.

She descended on to him, maneuvering his tip into her throbbing loins. She pushed him into her inch by inch, acutely aware of the tinge of pain mixed with the sheer amount of pleasure. As she descended the last inch, she was confident that her wetness had completely coated him.

Callum was enjoying every moment as well. The warmth of the muscles surrounding his manhood were more pleasurable than he could have imagined. He felt the wetness of her excitement on his lap as well. Still, he wanted her closer.

He gently pulled Rayla into a passionate embrace. Her chest on his, his lips on hers. She began, slowly, to move up and down on him, hoping to relieve the pressure that had been building up in both of them. They sighed in equal measure each time she enveloped him in full again.

Callum’s hands made it to her breasts, squeezing them and caressing them gently. He kissed her bare chest as she sighed during each movement. They continue to progress slowly, savoring every bit of one another’s body.

They knew it would be quick, there had been too much built up tension over the years they had been together for it not to be, but it was still glorious.

Their hands continued to dance over each other as the slapping of their movements filled the silent apartment. Callum had moved one of his hands to the base of Rayla’s horns and the other to her behind when she tensed up. At first, he wondered if he had done something wrong, but when she moaned quietly and pushed herself into him, he knew.

As she finished, she began to speed up. Callum could feel the mounting pressure inside himself as he began to become more and more desperate. He thrust a little faster now with both arms wrapped around Rayla’s waist. The pressure was unbearable and he knew what was about to happen. He tried to pull out from Rayla so she wouldn’t have to deal with what came next, but instead, she pushed him deeper in and smiled.

Callum’s release came with a small moan as he filled Rayla with himself, each pulse adding to the already ever-present wetness. Rayla melted into Callum's touch on his final thrust and felt the tingle and warmth of what had been released inside of her.

Rayla leaned against Callum as they caught their breath.

“I love you, Rayla,” he said as he caressed her face.

“I love you too, Callum,” she smiled into his shoulder.

They were definitely not making it to fencing practice.


	2. Stress Relief (Hucken Hornography)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unrelated to Chapter 1. If you all continue to like this, I will put all my smut creations here.
> 
> Warning: The story below contains explicit descriptions of intimacy. If you are not into that or are not looking for that, please read no further. All characters 18+
> 
> Sometime, ambassador work gets boring...

Callum and Rayla had been ambassadors for the last five years. Brokering a lasting peace between humans and elves was an arduous task. Sometimes, Rayla wondered, if it was even possible. Like today.

Today, they had taken on the task of negotiating a mining deal between a human border town and an Earthblood elf clan. The point of contention? What type of mining tool to use. Not whether they would work together. Not the profit split. No, they decided they wanted to argue about fucking mining tools. At that point, Rayla had rolled her eyes and excused herself. It was Callum’s turn to deal with the nonsensical people.

She was wandering the surrounding forest when she let out a loud sigh. This was almost as boring as listening to the miners. She wished Callum was with her. Sure, they had been married for three years now, but she still had as much fun with him now as she did all those years ago when they were returning Zym.

Rayla decided to take a minute and rest on a comfortable looking rock. Actually, it wasn’t comfortable at all. Had that spoiled human prince rubbed off on her? She used to be happy fine sitting on rocks, laying on rocks, sleeping on rocks, and well…

Now that was an idea.

It had been awhile since Rayla had taken matters into her own hands. The joys of travel coupled with the intense intimacy she and Callum had been able to spend together was more than enough.

But now, there was no audience. She was completely alone in the forest, and it  _ had  _ been over two weeks since the last time her and Callum had  _ alone _ time together.

Rayla sighed. She missed Callum’s fingers in her hair, his breathy sighs as they rocked back and forth. She yearned for his hands on her breasts and the wet kisses that followed. But most of all, she missed the feeling of his manhood filling her every crevice and the warm aftermath that followed. 

Ugh, she was riled up now. She could feel the wetness at her entrance preparing for something that wasn’t coming.

_ That didn’t have to be true. _

Rayla stretched her waistband, and parted her legs. Her hand found her entrance exactly as she had imagined, wet and welcoming. She gently push two of her fingers in, coating them in her wetness. When she pulled them out, she gently coated her nub in the fluid. Then, she began rubbing. Slowly at first, but her hands remembered the motions quickly. As she increased her speed, the warm sensation inside her fizzled and sparked throughout her body. 

Callum may have been an expert at pleasuring her, but she was still the master. 

Rayla continued her motions, easily losing track of time. Her fingers were now playing two roles. Her thumb continue rubbing while her other two fingers began thrusting in and out of her. The ecstasy she was experiencing was delightful. But, she missed the sensual touch of her lover.

She flinched as she felt a gentle hand on her horn. Normally, her instincts would have been to pull out her sword and immediately murder whoever had touched her in such a way. But she knew this grip. 

“Mmmm Callum?”

“It’s me, love.”

“I’m a little busy.”

“I can see that, please continue, I wouldn’t want to interrupt.”

Callum’s hands went to work on her horns. Gently stroking and petting them as he peppered them with kisses that she could only just feel the pressure of. 

His hands found where her horns met her skull. He began to rub the sensitive skin where they connected. 

Rayla let out a long sigh. Moon and stars did that make her feel good. Her wetness was only increasing now as she began to rub again, comfortable with Callum’s presence. 

One of Callum’s hands were moving again. Somehow, he found his way into her assassin’s clothing and through the bindings around her chest. He gently cupped her breast gently squeezing and releasing as he planted kisses along her neck and rubbed her horns with his other hand. 

Rayla reached back with her free hand to run her fingers through his hair. Her other hand kept up the pressure in her loins. She was close now, the tension in her loins felt as if they were just moments away from being released. 

She was beginning to tense, and as she did so, Callum began squeezing her breast just a little tighter while gently kissing her shoulder, neck, and horns.

The tension inside of Rayla’s stomach released all at once. She shivered as the warmth made its way through her arms and legs as she quietly moaned. Callum rested his chin on her shoulder as he brought both arms around her, snuggling her close.

“I’m sorry the last two weeks have been so crazy, I should have made time.” His breath hot on her pointed ears.

“It’s ok, Callum, I love you anyway.” She rolled her eyes as she cleaned up her mess.

“Heh, I would hope so. I think I’ve bought us some time though, with the miners.”

“Ughhh, I don’t want to hear about the fucking miners.” Rayla was quite done with that subject.

“No, it's a good thing! We are getting a nice cabin on the edge of town and we don’t have to go to any meetings for at least a week while they figure out their stupid equipment! We will have all that time to do whatever we want, whenever we want.” His voice was dripping with suggestion when he spoke that last sentence.

Rayla blushed a little at that, he still had a way of making her giddy

“A  _ whole week _ ? How will you keep up?” Her voice was dripping in sarcasm.

He leaned in closer to her ear and she felt the warmth of his breath pass over her skin, “I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

With that, Rayla pinned him to the ground, stealing kiss after needy kiss.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is all completely new to me. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Falls of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic contains intimate descriptions of sex. If that bothers you, please do not read forward. All characters 18+. This fic does NOT contain spoilers for S3.
> 
> Having just realized their feelings for each other three years after the war, Callum and Rayla realize there is still a lot more to learn about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this pre-season 3 after the trailer came out. If you have seen season 3, please forgive my cannon divergence.

The first light of morning was shining in their bedroom when Rayla’s eyes opened. 

She was facing Callum. She watched as the sunlight began to hit his skin. She smiled.

Sleeping together was still new to them, only recently had they discovered their mutual love for each other, even if they had both known of it years and years earlier. Her heart still fluttered every time they climbed into bed together. It all felt so...forbidden. A human and an elf? What would the world think?

But now, in this moment, she didn't worry herself with those concerns. It was just her and Callum, exactly like she wanted it to be. 

She reached out to gently cup his still sleeping face. When she reached his face, he caught her hand in a sleepy kiss, eyes still closed.

“Well, good morning to you to, my lazy prince,” Rayla smiled softly.

“M’ not lazy. Just dreaming too well to wake up.”

“Pfft, I am the best dream you are ever going to have Prince Callum, now wakey wakey!” With that, she snuggled closer, placing her forehead on his, waiting for him to show her his emerald eyes.

To his credit, Callum did open his eyes. Slowly at first, but just enough to recognize the passionate looking violets of his lover.

“You know,” Callum brought his hand around and began stroking Rayla’s long silver hair, “the dreams were good because they were about you.”

“Oh, and just what were you dreaming about me, hopefully nothing too indecent,” Rayla smirked.

Callum’s face turned beet red almost as fast as she could blink.

Oh.

OH.

She wanted to choose her next words very carefully. “Callum, you know, it's not a bad thing to have those dreams. I...I have them to. I’ve been having them for awhile...actually.”

“Oh...really? About me? How long…?” The red was starting to dissipate from his face a little now. That was good. Rayla never wanted Callum to be embarrassed for how he felt about her.  
“Heh...well...maybe a bit too long? Remember that time in the midnight dessert? When Nyx stole Zym and I grabbed you so we could chase after her?” It was Rayla’s turn to blush now.

“Yes! That was terrifying!”

“It was not! Anyways, I am not sure how much of that you remember. But, I grabbed you, maybe a bit too energetically. I pulled you onto me. I didn’t mean to do it, but it felt...nice. My chest on your chest, my...fun bits, pushed into yours. The literal non-existence of space between us. To be honest, it was the first time that I wanted to feel every bit of you. And to be even more honest, that moment followed me in my...steamier dreams, for the next three years.”

Callum blushed, but pushed his forehead deeper into hers, beginning to casually stroke her horns. “Don’t stop there, Ray, how did those dreams end.”

Oh, he was being cheeky now? She couldn’t let that stand. 

She started casually, “oh, you know, with me undressed and on top of you. It usually ends in quite the mess. But a fun mess, you know what I mean?”

Callum’s face was beet red again. To Rayla, it looked like she had completely knocked the breath out of him. 

If she was being honest, she had knocked the breath out of herself as well. Moonshadow culture specifically forbade these types of thoughts before bonding. But here she was, having them about a human. Frankly, though,she could care less. She loved this human, and he loved her. 

“You know, we haven’t talked about actually doing that in awhile…” Callum whispered into her ear.

It was true, they hadn’t talked about it. Nor, had they ever done it. There had been so much fear around being an elf and human together, in love, that they had put the topic on the back burner.

“I guess...I have just been really nervous. I have never done it before. In my dreams it always feels amazing when you put yourself into me, but what if it doesn’t feel good? What if we can’t, because we aren’t the same?” Callum could hear the apprehension in her voice. They had fought so hard to get here, to this moment.

“Rayla, I love you. All of you. No matter any differences in our races, it will always be you. If anything becomes painful we will stop, immediately. I want you to feel good, because you deserve to. And don’t worry, you know I have never done this either. We can learn together.” His voice was warm and genuine. Rayla trusted him, with her life. She could trust him with this too.

Rather than giving him a verbal answer, Rayla leaned in to kiss her prince. His lips melted into hers, slowly at first. But, the kisses turned greedy rather quickly. 

Rayla pulled herself closer to Callum and into his embrace, trying to fulfill the need building inside of her. He only made it worse. 

Soon, her hands made their way to his hair. It always surprised her how soft it was. As she dug her fingers into his tufts, she pulled back a little, causing Callum to gasp.

“Being a little aggressive, are we?” Callum was smirking.

“You should know by now that I don’t do anything halfway, Callum. Why are you so foolish to believe you’re any different,” she whispered into his ear.

Callum shuddered, but to Rayla’s surprise, he brought his arm underneath her back and swept her so she would be straddled on top of him.

Her face grew hot as she became acutely aware of the mass on the other side of her underpants. They were really here, right now, about to fulfill the dreams they had of each other since their journey ended all those years ago.

Rayla was excited. She was excited for the experience that would be both of their firsts. She was excited for the feeling of him inside of her. But most of all, she was excited to open herself up fully to Callum.

“I love you,” Rayla said right before leaning down to steal kisses from her lover.

“I...love...you...too,” Callum replied, unable to withstand her onslaught. 

Rayla smiled as she reached her arms across her chest. She gently pulled the night shirt that she was wearing over her head, revealing everything underneath.

She had to admit, she was pretty proud of how her body how grown in the last three years. She briefly observed how her taut skin gave way to her now rounder breasts, her purple hue skin giving way to perky pink nipples.

Callum seemed impressed to. In fact, he seemed entranced. What a dork.

“Rayla,” his hands tentatively made their way to her breasts, “I know I have said you are beautiful, but you are absolutely stunning.”  
Rayla couldn’t help but smile. She grabbed the edges of his nightshirt, and pulled it off as well. The years had been kind to him, too. In a lot of ways, their muscles were very similar--lean and tight. It made sense, she had made the effort to teach him everything she knew about fighting, and he had been a fantastic student. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, handsome.” She didn’t wait for a response. Rayla brought her head down again to kiss Callum’s chest, tracing random lines with her tongue across him. 

As she came up to kiss his forehead, she yelped in pleasure. He had found her left nipple with his tongue and was now gently sucking and licking it.

“Callum, that feels really good. Please, don’t stop.” Rayla sighed again as electricity shot throughout her body, settling in her loins. She felt the wetness in her undergarments 

Callum, for his part, was still treating her breasts very well. Now, his hands were on her behind, squeezing both of her cheeks. She had never felt closer to him. But she wanted to be closer.

“Hey Callum, I love what you are doing here, but do you maybe want to try…” she didn’t quite finish her sentence, but her words dripped with anticipation. 

Callum breathlessly nodded as he reached for his waistband. As he pulled down, Rayla held her breath. Suddenly, his garment was gone, and all that was left was bare skin and his throbbing manhood. The butterflies in Rayla’s stomach were doing backflips now. She reached out and gently grabbed it. It was so warm to the touch, and the perfect size. She could wait for it to fill her. 

She stood up and quickly shimmied out of her underwear. Her entrance was glistening in the moisture that Callum had conjured during his foray with her breasts. 

“I’ve said it already, Rayla, but you are literally the most beautiful person I have ever seen,” Callum’s face was beet red as he stared at her in the early morning light. 

Rayla shot him a playful smile, “and I am all yours. Are you ready for this?”

“Yes! Only if you are.”

“Callum, I have been waiting for this for way too long. I want you, now.”

Rayla lowered herself to her knees again.

“Rayla, what should I do...when it's my time?”

“What in the moon’s name are you talking about?”

“You know...so we don’t have kids, like right now?”

Rayla chuckled, duh, Callum was human. Of course he would worry about that!

“If you must know, I can only get pregnant on the full moon, dummy. So we are safe.”

Callum looked all too pleased with that answer.

Rayla took his excitement as permission to continue. She reached for his manhood and, upon grasping it, pushed it towards her wet opening. When it made contact, she shuddered. Damn, that felt good. She slowly pushed Callum inside her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a mixture of both pleasure and pain. The pain subsided, relatively quickly, at least. Soon, Callum was fully coated in her silvery juices. Rayla began to move up and down on her knees, almost allowing Callum to slip out each time.

She loved the feeling of him repeatedly filling her each time she dropped back on to him. Meanwhile, Callum was grabbing her butt with one hand and her breast with another. Rayla placed both her hands on Callum’s chest as she began to lift higher, and push down harder.

The wet smack they heard each time she made contact was oddly satisfying. Rayla picked up her pace and the smacking sound came more frequently. She could feel the pressure building in her core. 

“Mmmm, Rayla?” Callum huffed, “you think we could slow down a bit? I would like to last a little bit longer.”

“Oh, of course! I was just really into it, it feels so good Callum! I never expected this to feel so good!” Rayla couldn’t help but to be excited. There was so much to be happy about. Based on what she had heard about ‘first-times’, it felt like theirs was going rather well. 

Callum pulled himself up, being careful to make sure he stayed inside of her. Rayla could still feel him pushing against her inner walls. He cupped her face and stared into her violet eyes.

“I feel so lucky to have you, Rayla. We are finally getting to be as close as we have wanted to be for all of these years. I wish we had realized it sooner.”

“Oh dummy,” she chidded as she tried to sit even harder into his still throbbing manhood, “it’s not like we lost any time. We were together every moment of every day, and now, we are getting to share this special memory!”

“You’re right, of course! Also, I think I’ve calmed down a bit. We can start moving again, but I want to try something.”

“Anything you want, Callum. I want you to have fun too!” Rayla shot him a mischievous look. She felt like she was going to have fun, no matter what pose they chose. 

Callum prompted her to move from her current position on top of him. As she lifted her self out of him, there was a strangely satisfying slurp as they separated. They smiled at each other, anticipating the next time they got to hear that sound. 

Before she knew it, she was lying on the bed and Callum was on top of her, pummeling her in kisses. His hands moved from her breasts to her butt and then to her opening. He tentatively dipped a finger in.

“Rayla, you are so warm...and wet!”

“Mmmmmm,” was her only answer as he found the bundle of nerves above her opening. He began rubbing there, slowly, but continued picking up speed as Rayla’s moans grew louder.

She was almost panting now as Callum continued to stimulate her, “Callum, love?”

“Yes?” He smiled back at her.

“Can you please get back in there and finish what you started?” She was barely able to get the words out as his rubbing intensified.

“Of course,” and with that Callum took the liberty of spreading her legs high and wide. Her flexibility was always stunning, and in this instance, immensely attractive. He closed the distance between her opening and his manhood quickly. Soon, he felt her warm, slippery walls accept him into her once again.

Rayla let our a soft moan as he began to thrust with more force into her, all while continuing to rub the bundle that gave her so much pleasure.

As the continued moving, their breaths quickened.

“Callum, just a little bit more,” Rayla moaned. 

As their pace intensified even more, he began to huff needily, he was close. So was she.

It released all at once. Rayla felt the added wetness as she began to cum and writhe in pleasure. He filled every inch of her so perfectly. She could feel the orgasm from the tips of her horns all the way down to her toes.

Only as the pleasure began to subside, did she notice the rapid twitching from Callum’s member still inside of her. He moaned loudly as he released himself. Rayla became aware of even more moisture between her legs. It was so warm, and she couldn’t help but feel pleased with their work. His seed filled every last crevice between them as they laid there catching their breath.

“Wow” Callum sighed.

“Wow, indeed, my prince.” Rayla ran her hand through his hair, “we made quite the mess, didn’t we.”

Callum smirked, “we did, and you were right, it was a fun mess.”

“I agree.”

“So,” he said, “was it as good as you dream?”

“Callum, it was so, so much better, I love you so much.” She nuzzled her cheek against his.

“And I love you, Rayla, more than anything.”


	4. Home for the Holidays (Modern College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla find themselves alone at Callum’s family home. What will they do with their time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Santa gift for a mystery someone. Hope you enjoyed! Also, for those wondering, this is the same universe as chapter 1!

Callum’s family’s house never ceased to amaze her. It was going to be her second Christmas spent there, and their first as an engaged couple. If she was being honest, she was a little bit nervous. Last year it was just her, Callum, Ez, and Harrow. This year, *everyone* would be there. Countless relatives, friends, and family. All there to celebrate their engagement, the first such engagement in Katolis in over a thousand years. 

“Rayla, helloooooo, Rayla? We are almost there!”

She snapped out of her daze and turned her head to look out the car window. They were approaching the gates to the house...a house she couldn’t even see yet because it was still miles away.

Rayla rolled her eyes and moved to meet the gaze of her fiance, “almost is a relative term, love. We still have this gate, a mile of private roadway, another gate, and the slow approach to your house. It will be at least another ten minutes.”

He half chuckled as he placed his hand on hers, “Rayla, what’s wrong?”

In a past life, she would have shrugged it off as nothing in an effort to conceal her emotions. But Callum had helped her learn that it wasn’t a display of weakness to be honest with your loved ones.

She shifted her knees and let her head rest against Callum’s shoulder, being careful not to stab him with her horns.

“I guess I am just a little nervous...that’s all. Your family are descendants of literal royalty. I’m just a Moonshadow from the Silvergrove. I don’t really know how to behave, and I really want everyone to like me. We are doing something that no one else has done in like, forever. I don’t know, I just want it to go perfectly, for you.”

Callum moved his other hand to her face, cupping her cheek and running his thumb down her faint moonshadow marks, marks that he would soon share in some form or fashion. He smiled and brought his face to hers. The kiss was brief, but passionate. Rayla felt a small electric-like sensation pass through her lips and settle into her abdomen. In so many ways, her and Callum dealt with their emotions differently. He was always the talker and she the toucher. But today, he had taken a page from her book and helped her feel better without even saying anything.

“Rayla, do you trust me?”

“Of course, Callum. There is not a single person in this world that I trust more.”

“Then trust me when I say it's all going to be ok. I know this stuff,” he makes a little gesture to denote the Porsche that is driving them to his childhood home, “makes you a wee bit uncomfortable. But my dad wouldn’t be doing it if he didn’t want to impress you, too. He’s also nervous, they all are, I think.”

Rayla chuckled at the thought of Harrow being nervous about anything, “but Callum, why would he, or any of your family for that matter, be nervous? Harrow has already met me!”

“Because, Rayla. Family is absolutely everything to him. He sees how much we love each other. I think we remind him of him and my mom. He just wants everything to be perfect.” Callum offered her another smile while taking a bit of her white hair and tucking it behind her pointed ear.

“I guess you’re right. Just another adventure for us to embark on together!” Rayla did feel a little bit better. Every interaction she had ever had with Callum’s family had been positive, this one wouldn’t be any different. 

“Sir, we are here.” The driver announced. 

\---

Callum was jolted by the sudden announcement. But quickly regained his composure.

“Oh, well thank you for taking the time to drive us all the way here! Let’s go Rayla!”

He pulled his elven fiance out of the car almost faster than she could grab a hold of her luggage. Almost.

She laughed as he pulled her across the driveway, over the front entrance lawn, up the massive steps and to the front door. He rang the doorbell, waiting for Harrow to come to the door. 

Instead, he simply heard his voice over the speaker, “Hey Callum! We had to go out and do some last minute Christmas shopping…

EZ, DON’T LOOK IN THAT BAG!!!

Ahem, sorry about that. We will be back in about an hour. You and Rayla make yourself comfortable!”

Callum heard the grinding of the automatic door lock and chuckled, “heh, ok dad! We will, see you soon!”

Rayla was smiling, “he sounded a bit...frazzled?”

“Ugh, yes. Ez always makes Christmas hell for him. I swear, I don’t know how he is a teenager!”

As they walked into the house, they were stuck by how empty it was. A passing thought tugged at Callum’s mind. The house was completely empty...and it had been awhile since they last had a moment together. Finals had made sure of that. He decided to test the watters.

“So, Rayla, the house is empty...and no one will be back for an hour,” he cast her a sultry glance so she would pick up on his intentions. 

“What! Here?? In your family’s house??”

“Yes….”

“You are crazy! Let’s get these bags into one of the countless rooms in this house. I am tired of carrying them.”

Well, at least he had tried…

\---

Callum was crazy, she was sure of it. How could he suggest that, at his family’s house?

Its not that she didn’t want to. She did. It had been weeks. Finals had gotten in the way. And if she was being honest with herself, she still felt the tingle from when he had kissed her earlier. The tingle was developing into and itching, a longing. Maybe…

No. It was too weird.

As Callum continued to lead her through countless hallways and corridors, she remembered why this place intimidated her. His living room was literally the size of her entire house back in Xadia. It was easy to forget that Callum’s family was the richest of all the great families in the former human kingdoms. He never presented himself that way, and she certainly had no idea when they started dating. As he always explained it, it never mattered to him. He grew up without the money before his mom married his step dad. Rayla wouldn’t have found out except for the absolutely ridiculous 21st birthday gift that Harrow had sent him. 

How anyone could justify buying their son a $200k car for their 21st birthday was beyond her. But she enjoyed driving it, anyways.

Her mind was wandering, man this place was empty.  
Her itch was still ever present.

Maybe it wouldn’t be too weird? Right? Maybe?

“We are here!” Callum finally announced. 

Rayla rolled her eyes, “It’s about goddamn time, Callum.”

She let Callum lead the way, and as she quietly locked the door behind them. 

Yup, the itch was bothering her now. Yup, it needed to be scratched. Here. Now. 

She quietly set her bag down and made her way to Callum who was presently occupied leaning over his suitcase unpacking his clothes.

Rayla stood behind him and pushed herself into him, gently snaking her way to find his limp manhood. She gave it a gentle squeeze. 

Callum stood a little straighter, but then melted into her touch as she brought her hand past his waistband and into his pants.

“I guess I convinced you? Feeling a bit horny today?” He tapped one of her horns softly.

Rayla audibly scoffed, of course he would say something corny like that just as she was about to jump him. Instead, she decided to ignore his question. She reached her other free hand down his pants as she turned to face him. In one hand, she held his sack and in the other, his growing manhood. 

Callum shimmied his pants down, completely exposing himself to her. Soon, his hand were on her, gently grabbing her breasts through her shirt. His hands traveled down to the end of her sweater, grasping at the edges. Then, he pulled it over, being careful not to let the fabric catch on her horns. Next, he reached his hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. Rayla removed her hand from their current task just enough to let the bra fall on the floor. 

Before Callum could move to press his face against her chest, she bent to her knees. She looked up at him, mouth inches away from his manhood and shot him a sly smile. She enjoyed the heady look she received in return. 

She grabbed his sack in one hand while the other grabbed his length. She started by licking him. From his base all the way around his tip. She could feel him shuddering, hear him sighing. His reactions further increased the pressure she felt in her abdomen and the itch in her core. She moved her tongue quickly over his tip, tasting the salty liquid that had begun pooling.  
Next, she took him into her mouth. He wasn’t huge, but she could never get him fully into her mouth. Instead, she focused on sucking his tip. She knew it was the most sensitive for him, anyways. She increased her speed and allowed her tongue to move wildly around him. She could feel him beginning to tense up. She couldn’t allow that now, she had other plans for him. She released him from her mouth with a quiet ‘pop’.

“Ahhhhh Rayla, that felt so good. Why’d you stop?”

“Because, dummy, I am very wet, and need you to help relieve some pressure down there.”

“Oh but of course, my darling fiance!”

Rayla smiled and as she stood up, she pushed down her leggings, revealing the pale purple hue of her legs and womanhood.

“What?” Callum had removed his shirt and had a dopey look on his face.

“You just never cease to amaze me, Rayla. You are so beautiful.”

Rayla blushed and leaned into Callum for a hug. Her bare breasts pressing against the warmth of his chest. It felt good to be this close to him. He made her feel safe just as she knew that she made him feel safe. The last few years had been some of the most thrilling of her life. She couldn’t wait to spend all the rest of them with her dumb human. 

They both leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle and soft, at first. But, quickly became passionate as their lips parted and their tongues met. Callum moved both his hands to her behind, gently grabbing and pulling at her muscles. Then, she felt a finger near her opening gently caressing the skin right around her womanhood. She pleaded, internally, for Callum to enter her and start the relief she so badly needed. 

He dipped his finger in and Rayla immediately felt the shock of pleasure roll across her limbs. There was a small, we, sucking sound each time he pushed his finger inside of her. Her heartbeat quickened, and her face flushed.

“Oh Callum, please. Please, more.”

He just smiled as he left soft kisses down her neck as he increased the speed of his ministrations. Rayla could feel the pressure coming to a head, she needed this release, but not this way.

\---

The next thing Callum knew, he was on his back. He vaguely remembered Rayla whispering in his ear and taking a nibble of his ear lobe. Now, she was on her knees, positioning herself over him. She was staring at his throbbing member with hungry eyes. A bead of white liquid formed at his tip. Rayla brought her hand down to wipe it on to her finger and then proceeded to lick that finger off.

Oh gods, he was not going to last long.

Then she brought her hand down between her legs, rubbing herself and retrieving some of the sticky wetness. She took her now wet hand and wrapped it around Callum’s manhood, coating him with her liquids.

Callum took a sharp breath in as Rayla’s hips descended. He felt the warmth on his tip first. Rayla continued her descent as Callum’s member slowly disappeared into her. He could feel all of her. He could feel how tightly her muscles held him and how much moisture coated him. 

Then, she lifted herself off of him, slowly revealing his manhood, only to bring herself down again. She did this again and again. Next thing he knew, her hands were behind her back and she began to arch. Her stomach and breast tissue pulled taut each time she pushed herself toward the ceiling. 

Faster and harder she went. Callum could feel himself near his climax, each time she took in his full length was a tenuous battle between his control and pleasure. Rayla’s breaths were getting shorter, and heavier. She was close as well. 

A shout from the other room, “Callum, we hurried home! Come downstairs so we can see you both!!” It was Harrow.

Rayla looked at him mid push, flushed and a little embarrassed--but determined as well. She held one finger up to her lip, beggin Callum to be quiet. 

He obeyed. Rayla continued here movements, slower now, not once breaking her eye contact with him. 

Suddenly, the pleasure overtook him. He felt the twitch inside his partner as he filled her with himself. As she continued up and down, small beads of white liquid escaped her already wet opening. 

Just as he finished, he watched Rayla tense up, arch her back, and stifle a loud moan. We watched her peak as he felt all of her muscles contract on him. She sighed and fell on top of him, not caring for the mess they had made of their private parts.

“Ahhhh, you scratched my itch, Callum,” she smiled slyly at him. “I love you, you know.”  
Callum chuckled, “I love you too, Ray. I am so excited to be spending my life with you.”

“And I you, Callum. This was fun, maybe we should try new places more often!”

The voice was louder now, “Callum, Rayla? Are you guys here…?”

They both giggled when Callum responded, “Coming!!”


	5. Of Caderas Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this published as an orphan work on AO3, but decided to add here, just in case. This work is a follow up to CyanideTeacups' work posted here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613804

Rayla couldn’t help but giggle as Callum hid behind her outside the entrance to the club. 

“Have you ordered the Uber, Ray?” His voice was still shaky. Rayla giggled again as she pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. While it had not been her plan to set Callum off like this, she was certainly pleased with herself.

She shifted her hips and pushed back into Callum.

“Mmmmm, Rayla? What are you doing...you’ve already caused enough damage tonight.”

“Oh, Lover Boy, I am nowhere near done with you for the night.”

“Yes, yes, waffles. I am very much looking forward to waffles. But first, we have to get home, I am a mess!”

“Oh look! The Uber has arrived. In you go, Callum!”

With that, she opened the door to the SUV she had summoned to pick them up. Callum quickly settled in the back, ensuring that the driver couldn’t see the very-much-not-an-accident Rayla had caused.

Wordlessly, the car sped off in the direction of their apartment. 

For her part, Rayla still had an itch that needed to be scratched. She rubbed her thighs together and squeezed the hand she had placed in between her legs to try and provide some relief for herself. But it was no use. 

She looked over to see how Callum was faring. Wordlessly, he was staring at the spot on his pants that had become a little darker from the moisture, softly shaking his head. Rayla leaned into him and whispered into his ear, ignoring the seatbelt she should have fastned when the SUV had taken off.

“You know, it really is no use. I am just going to get you dirty all over again.” She watched as her words had their desired effect. Callum’s face went red as he quickly shifted himself to hide the already growing bulge in his pants.

As he did, Rayla caught his eyes drifting. First, to her chest, where her crop top revealed the skin on her shoulders and the slight bust to her upper body. Then to her thighs, which had been rendered even more shapely by the almost non existence of her shorts.

He reached out with his left hand and firmly grasped her right thigh.

Immediately, Rayla felt the familiar itch in between her legs. With each tender touch and squeeze of her leg, Callum got closer to the source. She could not believe that this nerd could drive her up the wall like he did. Six months ago, she was going to kill him. Now, they were going back to the apartment they lived in together for an evening of fun.

She was snapped back to reality when she felt his hand worm its way in between her legs. She reddened.

“Callum, we are in an Uber, what are you doing!”

“Is this not the result your were going for, Luna,” he nipped in her ear.

Oh fuck. She gasped, nearly scandalized. Why the hell did he sayher street name like that? And why did it have this effect? Maybe it was the way he said it? Or maybe it was the meaning behind it. There was a strange combination of the danger and adrenaline she related with that name, and when it was paired with the intense need to take Callum into her, no one was safe.. 

She opened her inner thighs just enough so that his fingers could lace their way into her shorts. She made a little grunt as Callum’s fingers entered her.

She knew she was wet, she had been since they walked into the club. It had been her plan all along to get them to this moment. But she did not expect for him to respond like this. 

Given that there was so much moisture to play with, Callum quickly moved his index finger to her bundle of nerves above her entrance. There, he slowly began to rub. His other fingers traced around her opening, teasing her as he continued to apply pressure.

Rayla squirmed again, realizing that here underwear were now soiled, as well.

As the intensity of Callum’s rubbing increased, Rayla couldn’t help but arch her back and push deeper into his still present hand. She could feel the tension building.

“Well, love birds, this is your stop. Please go find a room, my car has seen enough.” The Uber driver didn’t sound pleased. They were definitely not getting a 5-star passenger rating.

Rayla felt Callum’s fingers remove themselves before she even had a chance to move. He awkwardly hid his hands as he tried to find somewhere to wipe the excessive amount of moisture. 

Rayla felt practically all the blood in her body rush to her face.

“Let’s go, Callum! Thank you, sir!” Rayla was already out of the car and practically dragging Callum behind her.

“What the fuck was that, Lover Boy?” 

Callum smiled slyly at her, “You know exactly what that was, Ray. You started this, it’s time for you to finish it.”

She was shocked. It was unlike him to be this...aggressive. She was into it.

Next thing she knew, she was grabbing Callum’s hand, still wet with her juices. That should be gross, right? Rayla was pretty sure she should have been grossed out. Instead, she felt the itch from earlier return even stronger. 

“Lets go Lover Boy, we need to get upstairs, now.”

She was practically dragging him now. As soon as the elevator door was closed, she pressed him into the wall with one hand by his head, and the other by his torso. She had 56 floors until they would reach their destination, and she had every intention of effectively using that time.

Her kisses were wet and sloppy as her tongue looked to find purchase on Callum’s skin. Her hands slipped under his shirt so she could feel up underneath. Quickly, she snaked her free hand down and into his pants. He jumped a little upon her first grasp, but leaned into her immediately, placing both of his hands on her barely covered behind.

There was that warmth and tension, again, creeping its way into her core. For several floors they stayed in that position as Rayla dragged her hand past Callum’s manhood. As she moved deeper into his pants, she became aware of the sticky, wet, substance still coating his skin. She smiled, remembering his moans in the club. Still, she was happy to see that he was fully erect again.

She moved past the moisture, taking some of it with her, as she firmly grasped his sack. She could tell the arousal from this contact was different for him. Rather than keening and pushing closer to her as he did when she was stroking him, he simply sighed. She felt him flex the muscles that would soon power the relief to her ministrations. She continued to work them, feeling around the smoothness of his balls and the softness of his sack. She wanted to drop down to her knees and lick him, but they were close now.

The elevator dinged only a moment later as the doors opened into the foyer of their apartment. Rayla had always thought their place was ridiculous. The moment she had agreed to move in with him, he had purchased, literally, the most expensive apartment in the entire city. She supposed that his father’s criminal empire did have some benefits.

Now, Callum was practically dragging her from the elevator. She gently removed her hand from his pants as they crossed the foyer into the “great room” and into the kitchen. Callum pressed her against the counter as he stole a needy kiss.

“You are in quite the rush now, aren’t you?” She said breathily as his hands came to her thighs. “Cal!,” Rayla let out an uncharacteristic squeal. Callum had grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her to the counter. She barely had time to recognize his hand pulling at her clubbing shorts. She chuckled as she helped him slip them off, revealing the already wet lips of her entrance beneath. 

Callum stared hungrily for a few beats before he reached toward her mid drift, grabbing at the fabric covering her breasts. He pulled up, and the final piece of clothing covering her was gone.

Rayla watched as Callum stepped back a little to take a look at her. She felt the heat rising to her face as she noticed the look he was giving her. It melted her heart every time.

Shyly, she asked, “wWat is it, Callum?”

He smiled, the carnal desire briefly disappearing from his face, “I just feel so lucky to have you, Ray. Not only are you stunningly beautiful, but you have such a kind heart. I am really glad you decided not to kill me.”

Rayla scoffed at that but returned his smile. “Thank you, Callum. I’ll remember that next time I put a bullet between someone’s eyes for money. Now please get over here so we can make a mess of this counter, and I can be even more glad that I didn’t kill you.”

With that, Rayla saw the carnal desire flicker back into his eyes. As he approached her, he leaned down a little so his head would be level with her entrance. Callum then spread her legs wide and brought his hands down to begin their work. 

First, he slipped his right fingers into her, coating them in her moisture. He transferred some to his left fingers as he brought his head down. Now, all Rayla could see was his head, inching closer and closer to her. 

His tongue made contact first, sending a wave of pleasure down her spine. She arched her back and mindlessly pushed her hips into Callum’s face. Rather than backing away, he pushed his tongue deeper. She could feel the warmth of the muscle moving around inside of her. Soon, though, he moved his focus to the bundle above her entrance, choosing to focus his attention there.

At first, he was gentle, slowing rolling the nub around with his tongue. Soon, Rayla felt herself panting. Her itch was only getting worse with each passing moment and this teasing was not helping. She grabbed a fist full of his hair, and gently tugged.

“Callum, like you mean it!”

She felt the smile against her lower lips as he increased the force and pace. Quickly, he brought his fingers, still coated with her juices into her. He pressed them in and out as he continued to stimulate with his tongue. 

Rayal moaned, there was just so much going on down there. She looked at her lover-boy, wondering where he had learned to love like this. She chuckled as she briefly envisioned him nose deep in a book after their first steamy kiss. He was such a nerd, but he was hers.

“God, Callum, please don’t stop!” She whined. She was so close. She felt the itch being scratched, it would just take a little more…

Then, suddenly, it all stopped. She became briefly aware of his lips leaving hers and moving to her chest. He planted soft kisses around and on her nipples as he brought his hand to cup both breasts. 

His lips came to her mouth. She tasted the faint bitterness of herself on him as his tongue found hers. He traced around her mouth, looking for any way to get closer. He just couldn’t stop teasing.

The itch worse than ever, she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and brought him to meet her gaze, 

“I hope you know, I am going to make you cum faster than you have in your entire life, Callum. You have to pay for what you are doing for me.”

Her heart softened at the wordless smile he gave her in return. It was full of adoration, love, and anticipation. 

With one quick motion, Rayla pulled his shirt off, hopped off the counter and quickly dragged him to her favorite couch. She pushed him into the cushion and unbuttoned his jeans. One more quick motion later and she was staring at his throbbing manhood. Foaming at the tip, she was sure she would be able to fulfill her promise.

She straddled him as he took a quick breath in. Rayla took her hand to his face and gently cupped his cheek, “Not yet, Love, not yet.”

She maneuvered her hands to make sure his manhood was lying flat. Then, she began to slide across it, allowing her wetness to transfer to him. He was shuddering, panting even. Rayla then pulled herself closer to her lover, enveloping him in a tight hug. Her breasts pressed into him, her lips met his and she closed her eyes as she kissed him. This kiss was different from the others. It was as if she could feel his feelings of warmth and love for her transferred to her lips. As she broke away, she opened her eyes and met the gaze of his intelligent emeralds. 

Before all of this, before Callum, she wasn’t sure if her life had meaning. Now, after these last six months, she was sure it did. She pressed her forehead against his as she lifted her hips and grabbed his length. It slid in easily, pressing against her inner walls.

Rayla let a small moan escape her mouth as she witnessed Callum sigh and close his eyes again. Slowly, she began to move up and down, the gentle slaps of her behind meeting his legs the only sound in their entire apartment. 

As she increased the speed, Callum grabbed onto her thighs, digging his fingers in. The tinge of pain mixed with the pleasure of having him inside of her almost sent her over the edge. Almost.

Next, she placed her hands behind her on Callum’s knees. She then began to lean back, opening her chest and hips. She observed her boyfriend watch in awe as her muscles contorted to allow her to press this form towards him. He now had a clear view of each time he entered and exited her. Rayla knew it was a turn on for him, and to her benefit, the new position had the effect of making his manhood feel even larger inside of her.

Her ever present itch was finally being scratched. Each movement, though, only made it worse. It was driving her crazy.

“Ray? I am going to go faster now, is that ok?” His face was contorted in pleasure, but it seemed that he couldn’t get enough, either.

“Do it,” was Rayla’s only response.

The thrusts came more often now. She wanted him as deep as he could go, and judging by the force he was exerting, he felt the same. When Rayla glanced down, she could see he was coated in a thick, white, substance. She smiled to herself, she enjoyed being this worked up.

After what seemed like ages, the release came. For Rayla, it was gradual, at first. The itch began to dissipate, only to be replaced by wild spasms of every muscle in her body. As she cried out Callums name, she dropped back to her knees, placed her hands on his chest and arched her back. 

Beneath her, Callum keened, and pushed deeper just as she arched her back. At the sound of his name, she felt Callum’s muscle begin to twitch inside of her. Spasm after spasm, she felt a tiny hot pin prick inside of her. She knew the mess that awaited her on the other side of this moment, but she couldn’t care less.

“Ahhhh, Callum, what a night!” She leaned into him, not bothering to pull him out of her. He brought his hand to her face and moved a strand of platinum white hair out of her hooded eyes.

“Rayla, it's not even 10pm...We were at the club for 15 minutes.”

“But it was a fun 15 mintues, Lover Boy. Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it. There’s an exhibitionist in you yet.” She winked. 

He chuckled, “indeed it was, Ray, but this was even more fun.”

“Mmmmmm, ‘twas,” she responded sleepily.

“Ray….”

“Mmmm, ‘sss?”

“Are you really going to fall asleep like this? You are leaking all over me”.”

“Seems like a you problem, Callum,” she said as she pushed her naked, wet, body closer to him.

Callum chuckled and pulled her tighter.

“Ray?”

“Mmmmmmmmm?”

“I love you, you know that right?”

“Of course I do. And I love you” with that, she lifted her head ever so slightly and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

She wasn’t sure what the point had been before him, but now she knew. Now she had a point. And she would do everything in her power to make sure nothing got in their way. But that was a worry for another day. Now, it was time to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, sorry its not new if you have seen it already. But, I promise I have more in the works soon.


	6. Love in the Strangest Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its quarantine smut....what more can I say?

“Callum, have you seen this article?”

Rayla was lazily flipping through her phone, sprawled out on their three seater couch. Her silvery hair and mauve horns falling from the armrest of the couch. 

Callum sighed, her horns were *so* close to scratching the leather. Since she had moved in two months ago, he had told her countless times to be careful. He had worked so hard for that couch. Still, he managed to crack a smile, it *was* cute how quickly she had settled in.

“No, Ray, what is it?”

“Looks like you are going to be stuck with me for a while longer!” She turned her head to meet his eyes in the kitchen, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

Rayla had come to stay with Callum for a few months after she moved to Katolis to pursue her professional fencing career. Since they were 15, they had always been the best of friends, even after college had dragged them in different directions. So, when Rayla had started to ask if she could stay with him a few months back, he had said yes before she could finish. She had always had this irresistible pull.

“Oh, uh, what do you mean?” Callum knew her fencing tour was starting soon. But that was before the virus. A remnant of human’s long past dead practice of dark magic. It infected both humans and elves without prejudice, sometimes hampering their connection to the arcanum. There had been talk about shutting the cities down in order to prevent the spread, but there were so few cases in Katolis that it had seemed unlikely.

“Yea, it looks like you Dad is ordering the city to quarantine, effective immediately. Everything is cancelled, including my tour, I guess.” Rayla frowned slightly, she had been so excited about the tour.

Callum closed his laptop and walked over to the couch Rayla was draping over. Instinctively, she moved her legs so he could sit down next to her. She moved to sit closer to him.

“It's going to be ok Rayla. You’ll get to go on your tour in no time! But until then, I can’t think of anyone else I would rather be stuck quarantined with.”

\---

When Rayla returned to her room later that night, she still couldn’t quite believe what had happened. A quarantine? Really? She should have been more devastated about her tour being cancelled. But when she read the news, it wasn’t dread that she felt. Instead, she was a bit...excited? Obviously not about the virus, that was horrible. But, she *had* wanted to spend more time with Callum. What was that about? She wasn’t quite sure, but now she had the time to figure it out.

\---

A week into the quarantine, things were going well. Callum still had to work, doing whatever weird advertising thing he was into these days. But the evenings were always fun. Usually, Callum cooked some sort of dinner for them while Rayla picked a new show to binge on Netflix.

What Rayla loved the most was the closeness. Callum had a strangely comforting presence that helped center her in the madness that was going on outside their apartment walls. She was thankful that he never chose to sit on the other couch, instead always electing to sit next to her. It was not lost on her the way he got closer each night until he was practically brushing up against her any time they moved. 

She didn’t mind, though.

“You know, I kind of feel bad for Escobar.”

“Rayla, he was LITERALLY a drug lord who killed thousands of people…”

“Yea, I get that, but he really loved his family! And he built everything he had from the ground up.”

“It was a drug empire, Rayla. A drug empire.”

“I know, I know. I’m just saying. You don’t feel the least bit bad for him?” She lightly jabbed Callum in the ribs.

“I mean...no. Nope, not at all. Bad guys get what’s coming to them.” Callum returned her jab.

“So, what if I was to tell you the whole fencing thing was a front and that I was actually a narco hitman? You wouldn’t want to be my roommate anymore?”

“Wellllll,” he dragged the word out, “you would be pretty hard to say goodbye to.” He smiled, looking at her more directly now.

“So you could tolerate me then?” Rayla smiled, leaning in a bit closer, heart rate beginning to increase. She knew what she was doing, and where it might lead. Still, she was terrified.

Callum’s ears looked a little red now, as he shifted his gaze, “I could never NOT tolerate you, Rayla. I’ve known that for years now.”

“Oh really now? Just what about me makes you say that?” She leaned in, closing the gap, taking the chance. 

When their lips met, Rayla was transported to somewhere wholly new. Somewhere she felt completely safe and understood. The feeling intensified as Callum pressed his lips harder into hers, returning the kiss she so desperately had given to him. But, the feeling was only temporary. 

What was she doing? Why had she kissed him? Obviously she liked him, that much was obvious now, but she hadn’t even explained that. What was she thinking?

Rayla pulled away, tucking a lock of her white hair behind her ear. As she glanced away, Callum scooted closer.

“Rayla, why did you stop?” His voice was tender and full of concern.

“I...I should have said something. I should have asked. I don’t even know if you feel the same way about me.”

Callum placed his hand on her shoulder and then reached tentatively for her face. She looked at him as he smiled nervously.

“Of course I feel the same way you silly elf. I...I’ve felt this way for a long time. I just never knew how to act on it. I was so sad that you were about to leave. For three months I have been trying to work up the courage to say something. Then, then this virus thing happened and I got even more time with you! I think it paid off.”

Rayla smiled, her confidence renewed. “Can I kiss you again, Callum?”

Before she had the chance, Callum had already leaned in to meet her lips.

Again, she was transported to the comfort from earlier. Warmth filled her chest as she began to lean back, pulling Callum on top of her. 

He pushed into her, pressing his lips even more firmly onto hers.Their mouths opened slightly and Rayla felt a shiver make its way down her spine and into her core as Callum’s tongue met hers. 

Callum let out a breathless laugh as he slid his hands around her and intertwined them on the small of her back.  
He pulled away briefly, his emerald eyes piercing through her violets. 

“What is it, Callum?” Rayla could feel the blush on her face and the tip of her ears. She could see the same on him.

“Oh nothing, I am just admiring how beautiful you are, Rayla.”

She shifted, feeling the warmth intensify in her chest. He was just so damn kind to her.

Sensing her shift, “what is it? Is something the matter?”

“Oh no, not at all. It's just…” she fumbled over words for a moment, “no one has ever called me beautiful before. I play a man’s sport, I didn’t think people could see me as...beautiful. I guess.”

Callum leaned down again, touching his nose to hers and began softly stroking her cheek. “Well, that’s just not right. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”

He then pressed a kiss to her nose--

“From your adorable little nose…”

Callum continued pressing light kisses down and around Rayla’s neck. 

“To this perfect neck…”

Rayla could feel the heat building now. The feeling in her chest had begun to migrate to her core. But instead of stopping, it flowed and pooled between her legs. Meanwhile, Callum had made his way to her right ear. He traced her ear in kisses to the point at the very end, and instead of pulling back he took the point of her ear a little into his mouth, feeling it with his tongue. 

At this point, Rayla couldn't help but to let out a soft groan. It felt good. It felt comfortable. She wanted more, she felt ready for more.

“And then there are these captivating, pointed ears. I’ve always loved your ears Rayla.”

Rayla could feel the dopey smile on her face, eating up the praise Callum was offering her. He was just so good. And she wanted more, knowing that he wouldn’t proceed any further without her direction.

“Callum, how...how far do you want this to go?”

He shifted a little uncomfortably, a bit of his confidence receding, “Oh, uh, I mean, I wouldn’t mind going all the way...not that I would know how or...not if you don’t want to.”

Rayla smiled, holding his head in her hands now. “Callum, I want you. Can we stumble through it together?”

“I would like that very much, Ray.”

The next few moments went by in a blur as Ryala pushed Callum back and straddled him on the couch. She could feel something through her leggings as she sat up on him. She blushed even deeper once she realized what it was.

Not to be deterred, though, she grabbed the edges of Callum’s shirt and pulled it up, slowly revealing the bare skin underneath. It wouldn’t have mattered to her what he looked like, but she couldn’t deny that his slightly toned stomach and small amount of hair on his chest didn’t increase the desire she felt for him even more.

It was her turn to kiss now. She locked eyes with Callum briefly before softly beginning to kiss his chest. She started around his collarbone and made her way to his left nipple, pausing briefly to trace it with her tongue. 

As Callum gasped ever so slightly, she continued downwards, focusing her attention to his ribs, one by one until she reached his belly button. Rayla knew she would run out of skin soon as she approached his pant line.

Before she could, though, she felt Callum’s hand reach for the edges of her top to repeat the actions she had just taken with him. Her breath caught slightly in her throat as she considered what came next. She wanted his hands on her body.

As Callum began to pull her shirt up, Rayla arched her back and extended her arms, helping the tight shirt come off easier. He paused now to take in her body.

“The purple hue of your skin is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Rayla. You are glowing...I’m just..” he paused.

Rayla smirked, looking forward to what she was about to do, “speechless? Well, how about now?”

In a few quick motions, Rayla reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra. Once undone, she let it fall to the ground, fully exposing her bare chest to Callum.

To his credit, he only stared for a few moments. Rayla could see the wonder and care in his eyes. When he lifted his head to look into her eyes, he didn't say anything. Instead, he shifted his weight and pulled himself up.

His hands were on her breasts now, caressing her light, purple-hued nipples as he started pressing kisses to the outside of her right breast. Again and again he kissed her, driving her further and further into the heat of the moment. She could feel the wetness in her panties now, waiting for some sort of climax that still felt so far away.

Callum’s tongue had made its to her nipple now, she threw her head back softly as a small groan passed between her lips. She loved this, she really really loved this. 

As the movements of his tongue intensified, the throbbing between Rayla’s thighs continued to build pressure inside of her. 

“Callum...I..I need more. I want more. Can...we?” She whispered, barely able to complete her sentence. 

Callum simply looked up at her from the breast that had held his attention and smiled, “Yes, Rayla. I would love nothing more.”

To Rayla, it felt as if time had started to stand still. She stood up from the couch and gently tugged her leggings and panties down. She was showing more to Callum now then she had ever shown anyone in her life. But she was comfortable. She wanted him to enjoy the view of her toned thighs and the way they joined in her lap. She wanted him there, inside of her, feeling every part of her that he could.

She watched as Callum stared at her leaning over to grab his waistband. When he nodded, she pulled. She was just as focused as he was earlier when she had taken off her top. As his pants came down, her breath caught again as his manhood was revealed. She didn’t truly know what was “big” or “small”, but seeing Callum’s member only made the heat intensify between her legs even more.

Rayla took him into her hands, feeling the warmth of the muscle under her fingers. She got back on the couch as she began to stroke her hand up and down. Callum groaned softly. She was pleased with herself, but couldn't wait any longer. The itch between her legs was driving her crazy now. She suspected that Callum felt the same, as there was a small bead of moisture forming at his top.

“Are you ready Callum,” Rayla whispered just a little more suggestive than she thought she could manage.

“Yes, I really really am. I’m just...worried that I won’t last very long. I want you to enjoy it to, you know?”

Rayla smiled. Of course he would care more about her having a good time than him. Well, she was determined, to make sure he enjoyed the climax just as much as she was going to.

“Callum, you don’t have to worry, ever. You are, and always will be, amazing.”

As they exchanged adoring smiles, Rayla push Callum back on the couch so she could straddle him. As she hovered over him, she took his member in her hand, stroking it one last time. Then, she felt herself to make sure everything would be smooth as could be. She was completely doused in her own fluids at this point, and turned slightly red at the thought that he was able to do this so easily to her.

Rayla descended slowly, holding Callum’s manhood to her entrance. As she pushed it in, she gasped at the fullness she felt in her groin. The tension in her thighs coiling and uncoiling at random intervals. There was a tinge of pain among all of the pleasure, of course, but she continued to push him in slowly. Once he was fully inside her, she looked up at Callum.

His eyes were closed, as if in deep concentration before he opened them to look at her. He moved his hand to her breasts and gave her a light squeeze. She could see the adoration in his eyes and felt it in her core. Together, they began to move. Slowly at first so as not to cause either one of them pain. But soon, the speed picked up. Rayla began to lift her behind as she slid up and down on Callum. The moisture between them was slick and allowed for easy movement and just the faintest of “slap” sound each time she came fully down on him. 

They were caught in the embrace of each other, huffing and puffing with each movement. Rayla could feel the tension inside of her coming to a head, just waiting to be released. She moved faster now, the slapping sound growing ever so slightly in frequency and clarity. 

It happened quickly after that. In a single moment, all of her muscles coiled and tensed. Her thighs gripping Callum tighter and harder. Rayla arched her back and let a long, soft moan pass through her lips. Callum immediately followed. His grip started to tighten as he looked at her, as if asking for permission. Rayla responded by pulling him closer and pushing her groin even more into his. There was a twitch inside and a moan from Callum. He decreased his speed as hot liquid flowed into her.

Rayla fell on top of Callum the moment she sensed he had finished. Her head and horns were close to his face. He moved up slightly and kissed the tips of her horns.

“Rayla, you are the most beautiful person both inside and out that I have ever met. I am so happy that you are in my life. I hope you might stay in it awhile longer?”

“Callum, I am not going anywhere. It's just you and me, ok? That’s what I want, and I think I have wanted it for a long time.”

“Me too, Rayla.”

And at the same time:

“I love you.”

They both laughed. Knowing that even though times were grim, they could still have one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when our state closed up at the end of March. I am not sure why it has taken me so long to post, but I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
